Breakup?
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: This is a continuation of Say Something. Luke doesn't want to be 'out'


A/n: I know this is only one of 100 continuations or alternate endings to this ep. But this has been in my head for days…and I don't think it's going to leave me alone until I get it out so…enjoy. And don't forget to review.

"_I heard you when you said you were out. I did. I'm gonna respect that from now on."_

"_Ok."_

"_You should go. It's cold. I'll be fine."_

Lorelai walked over to the couch and sat down. She didn't have the strength to make it up to her room, so she just sat there and cried. She cried just as she had been for the last two days.

She thought she heard a knock at the door, but it was so quiet she wasn't sure, so she dismissed it. But the person on the other side of the door wasn't giving up so easily. The gentle knock became a loud banging.

Lorelai wiped at the tears sliding down her face with her sleeve. As she walked to the door she was mentally thinking of excuses to get rid of whichever Stars Hollow citizen was at her door trying to give her their sympathy or cheer her up. She wasn't in the mood for either at the moment.

Out of all the people she thought would be on the other side of the door, who she saw was not one of them.

"Luke. What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be out. I want to be in, all in." Luke said, ignoring her question.

Lorelai heard the desperation in his voice. But as much as she wanted to hear those words from him, she knew it wasn't that simple anymore.

"It's a little too late, don't you think?" As much as Lorelai wanted to hold him, she knew she couldn't, so she shut the door on his pained face.

Luke regained his composure and whispered into the night, "No." He clenched his fists and yelled into the starlit sky, "No, damn it!"

Lorelai heard Luke's shout. She slid to the floor, her back to the door, and once again cried over the man she loved, her best friend. She let the tears flow willingly, holding her knees against her chest.

This couldn't be it. He had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her that he loved her.

Luke remembered the back door. He had broken the lock. He took of in a run, his boots making a loud bang with every step he took.

Lorelai didn't notice the noise of Luke's boots against the wood of the porch or the kitchen tile as he ran through the door.

Luke ran frantically through the house looking for the blue-eyed girl that stole his heart eight years ago. He found her curled up in a ball by the front door. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, wipe her tears, and ease her pain, but he knew he couldn't. "Lorelai." he said, just above a whisper. He took a few steps towards her.

Lorelai looked up at the sound of his voice. "Luke, what-How did you get in here?"

"I told you, I broke the lock on the back door."

"Luke, you have got to stop breaking into my house."

Ignoring her comment, Luke took another step towards her. "Lorelai, we need to talk."

"I know." she responded without looking at him.

Luke reached out his hand to help her up. She took it thankfully. Her body was so weak she couldn't have gotten up herself.

Luke put his arm around her waist and helped her over to the couch.

"Luke."

"Lorelai."

They spoke each other's names simultaneously

"Me first, please?" Luke asked, his voice was gentle and pleading.

Lorelai nodded.

"Lorelai, I know I made a mistake, a big mistake, a huge, gigantic mistake. The earth isn't big enough to hold the mistake I made. I should have never let you go. I just…I got scared. I've never been this closed to someone. And when Chris…I guess I thought that I'd break it off before you could. But…can't we just forget everything and go back to the way things were?"

Lorelai sat there, staring at him, taking in every word he said. "I would love that, Luke."

The beginning of a smile found Luke's lips.

"But we can't just forget everything."

The smile faded from Luke's face.

"You were right. My parents and maybe even Chris will be in my life for the rest of it. I can't completely shut them out, no matter how hard I try. And they will keep doing stupid things. And if you're gonna go crazy every time they do…then I can't be in this relationship." Lorelai was standing by this time. "My heart can only take this once."

"You're stronger than me," Luke replied, standing up himself, "because my heart can't take this at all." Luke took a step toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Lorelai, I promise you that this will never happen again. I'm not letting you go again. Ever." Luke paused, removing his hands from Lorelai's shoulders. He took her hands in his and took another step towards her so there were only a few inches between them. "I love you, Lorelai. And nothing…no one can change that."

"And I love you, Luke. Rich or poor, I always will."

Luke smiled before closing the gap between their mouths.

Lorelai and Luke both knew that this wasn't over. But for tonight, they were done talking. They would let their actions speak for them. After all, that was the romantic way to do this.

A/n: So, what'd you think? Good, bad? Review please. This is my first GG fic…so be nice.


End file.
